Tracy Bond
Tracy Bond, (born as Teresa Draco and also known as Teresa di Vicenzo), was a Human model and socialite. Biography Early life Teresa Draco was born on 28 September c. 1936 in France to the crimelord Marc-Ange Draco, the head of Union Corse, a powerful international mafia crime syndicate, and his English-born wife, who had met him while he was hiding out from the authorities in Corsica. Draco's wife died when Teresa was twelve; he then sent her to a boarding school in Switzerland. Deprived of a stable home life, Teresa joined the "jet set", committing "one scandal after another"; when Draco cut off her allowance, Teresa committed "a greater folly" out of spite. She later informally began going by the name of Tracy and married Italian Count Giulio di Vicenzo who, during their marriage, managed to get a hold of a large portion of her money before eventually leaving her; he subsequently perished while driving a Maserati in the company of one of his mistresses. During this marriage, Teresa had a child that she never cared for, and who later passed away due to spinal meningitis. Meeting Bond and death She first encountered James Bond, speeding past him on the road while he was on his way to the Casino Royale to pay his respects to Vesper Lynd, whom he believed had died years earlier. Later she interrupted a card game that Bond was partaking in, betting against another player. She lost however and did not have the funds to pay up. Gossip started when she started talking to the maître de that she had committed a coup de deshonneur. Seeing this, Bond placed the tokens in the middle of the table bailing her out claiming the two were playing in a partnership and he got distracted. The pair later met up and have sex that night. Tracy claimed it was payment for Bond saving her from the social ostracism of the coup de deshonneur. Due to her past, Teresa became suicidal until she was saved the next day by Bond while attempting to drown herself in the sea. Her father pleaded with Bond to continue to see Tracy, claiming that their relationship had changed her for the better. Initially Bond refused saying she needed a psychiatrist, not him. However, he later changed his mind when Marc-Ange offered his resources for anything Bond desired. Since the events of Operation Thunderball, Bond had been on Operation Bedlam, hunting for Ernst Stavro Blowfeld and at one point was willing to retire from MI6 because he felt the hunt was folly and that his services and abilities could be used better. Using Marc-Ange's resources, however, Bond was able to track Blowfeld to Switzerland. In return Bond continued to see Tracy, whom he acknowledged he cared and sympathized for. The two again met and consorted on Marc-Ange's boat, this time with genuine enthusiasm on Tracy's part. She agreed with Bond and her father that she needed help and agreed to go to a psychiatric clinic. By this time Bond fell in love with her, as she with him. Under the promise from Bond that they would reunite after her recovery from her mental strains, Tracy left to go to a Swiss clinic for mental health. Later, by chance, Bond and Tracy met on Christmas eve in the Swiss Alps. Bond was on the run from SPECTRE and Tracy aided him in contacting MI6 with Blowfeld's location and saw him to an airport. While there Bond proposed to Tracy, which she accepted. Later, her father aided Bond in assaulting Piz Gloria to capture Blowfeld, but to no avail. Tracy later married Bond in a registry office in Munich and then left to go on their honeymoon. While driving, Blowfeld and Irma Bunt attempted a drive-by shooting on Tracy and Bond causing them to crash. Bond awakened to find Tracy dead, who has killed on impact whilst he was completely injury free. A short while later, a road patrol officer found Bond cradling a dead Tracy claiming they had "All the time in the world". Legacy Personality and traits Relationships Family Marc-Ange Draco Marie-Jeanne Draco Irina di Vicenzo Romances Giulio di Vicenzo James Bond Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Acting: Multilingualism: Tracy was fluent in several languages including French, English, Italian and some Swiss. Paraphernalia Equipment Transportation Weapons Appearances *''On Her Majesty's Secret Service'' References Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Socialites Category:Bond family Category:Models